heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie the Model
Millie the Model is a famous supermodel, and an ex-girlfriend of Tony Stark. She is one of the top ten earning models, and her face is plastered in many ads, billboards, gossip magazines, and she has walked a number of runways in all the major fashion cities of the world. During Fashion Week 2011 in NYC, she was wrongly accused of murdering her photographer. However, she and her fellow models for Fashion Week actually not only managed to clear her name, but found the real murderer, well murderess! Background Millicent Collins a.k.a. Millie the Model grew up in Sleepy Gap, Kansas, a small town. She had big dreams though, and started in beauty pageants at a young age. When she was a teen, she got into modeling. During her earlier modeling days, she met Tony Stark at a party. The two starting dating. The two got along great, but his excess drinking, his playboy demeanor, and her difficult schedule with travel caused many problems in their relationship. The two ended up breaking up, and though Millie was hurt, they parted on good terms. She will always care for Tony, and have a soft spot for him. She works for Hanover Agency, and her best friend is fellow model Toni Turner. Her friendly nemesis is Chili Storm, also working for the same agency. The three have developed together as models, and are unusually close, especially considering the cut throat industry they work in. Part of it has to do with Millie's very open and friendly nature. Recently, the 2011 Fashion Week was all hyped up. Millie was recruited to be photographed with her best friend, her friendly nemesis, Chili Storm, and her friends Jill Jerold and a(n) (anonymous) model superheroine! The famous photographer Todd Speers was in charge of the numerous developed sets and the photo taking. During the second day of Fashion Week, Millie head a gun shot while hiding in the trees of Central Park to change her stockings. She went to investigate and found a gun. She picked it up without thinking, and then found Speers shot! She was arrested, wrongfully accused of murder. Later, it was suspected she may have also shot Devin Pearlman, as the gun matched his murder weapon as well. The models banned together, investigating and getting into all sorts of trouble. When leaving Sachet Nelson's home, the artist painting portraits of the girls to be auctioned off for donations, Millie and Jill were fired at with a gun! Jill had a registered handgun herself, and when she dropped it, Millie picked it up and wildly shot at the window that the sniper was shooting from across the street. She almost got into trouble with the police again, but ooooh, she was so mad at being pushed around all the time! The investigation the girls headed increased, and the girls kept being harassed by thugs about some sort of stolen paintings. When Millie received a call about Sachet being kidnapped and she had to show up with the girls, without informing the cops or she was dead, Millie jumped in along with the other models to try and save Sachet! However, a couple of thugs were waiting and knocked their heroine out before drugging the others. Her heroine played dead and managed to wake everyone up when the place was set on fire. Millie managed to get everyone out, but the house exploded and she fell, breaking her right arm. That was when Jill remembered the letters she stole from Sachet's house. She compared the writing to letters found at Devil Pearlman's apartment, and found a match to Sachet's own writing! She referenced the missing paintings in those letters, and accidentally provided clues to her identity in them, which made Chili suspect her. Sachet then showed up at the apartment with her thugs to try and kill the witnesses, confessing to the entire thing. The girls managed to beat the thugs and Sachet with a surprise attack, a trained heroine, and using furniture as a weapon! Millie knocked Sachet out herself, feeling quite good about that! The police were finally called, and Millie's name was cleared. Millie showed up at the last stage walk of Fashion Week, with a cast on her right forearm, with support signs on display from a number of her fans. MUX History Logs Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Available